<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ивовые жернова by Alot, fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366063">Ивовые жернова</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot'>Alot</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020'>fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, когда жизнь становилась особенно тяжела и превращалась в жернов на шее, Ричард, закрывая перед сном глаза, открывал в своей голове дверь для трусливых, постыдных желаний. Ему представлялось, что он — это на самом деле кто-то другой, а не сын герцога Окделла, ну или Ворон того не убивал. И что Ворон выбирает его в оруженосцы, и он, Ричард, принимает эту новую, подарочную, предназначенную лишь для него участь с благодарностью, и она подходит ему, как ножны к клинку, если их сделал хороший мастер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ивовые жернова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ричард где-то слышал или, может быть, прочитал, что знание ядов обычно постигается непосредственным их употреблением. Рокэ Алва знал яды, Рокэ Алва был пропитан ими насквозь. Его движения были ядовиты, голос — тем более, и жар полуденной отравы сквозил в его взгляде. Она настоялась в Алве, как в серебряном сосуде… Или в золотом? Ричард понятия не имел, в чем стоит хранить яды, но представить себе Алву обыкновенной ретортой или банкой у него не получалось. Яд настоялся, одним словом, и теперь Алве достаточно было, кажется, движения руки, чтобы на его собеседника напали жар, тошнота и боль в костях.</p><p>За обедом Ричард что-то сказал, причем из его памяти совершенно стерлось что — ну не мог же он брякнуть, что Люди Чести не едят турнепс — и Алва посмотрел на него очень ровно и ничего не ответил, но отрава перетекла по линии его взгляда и поразила Ричарда. Он и так знал, что ему не рады. </p><p>День был чудесный, и он думал было прогуляться, но обед закончился, и за это время свет как будто померк. Ричард вышел во двор, обошел дом, проведя рукой по нагретым камням стен. На заднем дворе цвели вишни, прижимаясь к окнам разросшимися ветками: их не успели еще подровнять, а, может быть, и не стали, отложив экзекуцию на время цветения. С мелких розоватых цветков сыпались лепестки, танцуя в воздухе. Одуряюще пахло травой и небом, но на солнце как будто навесили полупрозрачное серое покрывало, и воздух погас и отяжелел. Эр ничего не сказал на прощание, и Ричард так это истолковал, что сегодня в его присутствии нет нужды. </p><p>Он смотрел на вишни некоторое время, подспудно желая сбежать от внутреннего недовольства, но оно не проходило. Люди одновременно ненавидели и обожали Рокэ Алву, последнее часто против воли. Эр Август считал его страшным злом, но в голосе его порой проскальзывало восхищение. Мир давил на Алву, но тот воспринимал это как должное, почти с торжеством, открывая в этом давлении возможность пойти дальше, надавить в ответ. Это давление распространилось и на Ричарда, а он его не желал. Ему просто нужно было его правильное место. Он знал, как правильно, но почему-то это понимание оказывалось совершенно неуместным. Рокэ Алва самим своим присутствием извращал его.</p><p>Вишневые лепестки висели в воздухе, словно бы не опадая, а клубясь между деревьями. Прекрасное зрелище, но на Ричарда окончательно напала хандра, и он вернулся в дом, совершенно по-детски прокрался мимо слуг, юркнул на второй этаж и прошел в библиотеку. Именно здесь он впервые понял, насколько Алва богат. В Надоре тоже была библиотека, книги в нее проходили строгий отбор матушки: священные тексты, исторические труды, тяжелые и пыльные, с неистребимым запахом плесени, вьевшимся в обложку. У Ричарда в детстве была собственная полка в одном из стеллажей: на ней стояли его сборники сказок и легенд, история для детей, простенькие истории с приключениями — разноцветные, полные ярких иллюстраций. Даже его мама была к ним снисходительна. В одну из зим крыша протекла, книги разбухли от воды, чернила потекли, картинки превратились в цветные пятна.</p><p>— Что ж, может, хоть на растопку сгодятся, — матушка поджала губы.</p><p>Ричард сидел потом перед камином и смотрел, как сгорают его книги. Каждой хватило лишь на небольшую вспышку тепла, разбавленного тяжелой вонью — книги слишком сильно отсырели. Жалеть было нельзя, и кукситься тоже — Люди Чести не плачут и не сдаются обстоятельствам — но та зима в воспоминаниях Ричарда осталась самой холодной. Больше нечему было согреть его душу.</p><p>Библиотека Алвы не знала таких бед. Книжные шкафы закрывали все стены, макушками утыкаясь в самый потолок, книги заставляли их плотными рядами. Здесь было все на свете: книги по корабельному и инженерному делу, экономике, бою, механике и устроительству садов — только назови. Пушистый ковер глушил шаги, высокое окно деликатно прикрывали портьеры, создавая в библиотеке уютный полумрак, в котором дремали широкие кресла — они, казалось, примутся недовольно ворчать, стоит в них усесться. Эта комната очаровала Ричарда. В ней не было официального равнодушия кабинета, прохладной отчужденности столовой или явного недружелюбия людской. Библиотека оказалась территорией молчаливого покоя, в нее можно было войти, как в нейтральные воды, и выдохнуть. </p><p>Ричард прежде не задерживался в ней надолго — чтение давным-давно потеряло над ним свою власть, настоящая жизнь проходила вне этих дремлющих стен, и была обидной и острой, Ричард колотился об нее, как о недружелюбные северные скалы, словно и не был их Повелителем. Однажды, устав от Алвы с его молчанием, высокомерием и убийством его отца на дуэли, но более всего — от себя, Ричард пришел в библиотеку, уселся боком в кресло у окна, свесив ноги через подлокотник, как в детстве, в котором мама его за такое ругала: “Сядь как положено, Ричард, помни, кто ты такой». Теперь мама была далеко, а Ворону было совершенно плевать, в какой именно позе Ричард собрался переживать свои душевные метания — главное, подальше от него. И Ричард сидел в кресле, болтая ногами, и наслаждался ощущением свободы, которое пришло и его согрело. Тогда-то библиотека и заявила на него права.</p><p>Ричард начал тайком бегать к ней на свидания, начав с двух раз в неделю и закончив часом ежедневно. Со временем он добрался и до книг. Конечно, он знал, чем должен интересоваться, но первый же том по политике с ретроспективным взглядом на пять поколений назад усыпил его одним вступлением. </p><p>Ричард пошел в сторону тонких искусств и почти добрался до секции стихов, но умудрился налететь на некий роман на самой последней полке исторического раздела. </p><p>Роман был прилично написан, и от красоты некоторых строк у Ричарда начинали гореть мочки ушей. В книге по мятому шелку озерной глади скользили водоплавающие птицы, и травы были нежными, как зола. Главная героиня вся была — воплощенная красота, синие бездонные глаза, золотые локоны и горечь потери. Ее отец умер во время войны, и ее земли пожаловали некоему весьма достойному вельможе, а героине и ее матери осталось небольшое содержание и надежда на выгодный брак для девицы. Та росла в скорби. Мать продала ее, как только выдалась такая возможность, выторговав ей время до совершеннолетия. На излете сороковой страницы сын вельможи, получившего надел, спас девицу от лесного разбойника. Юноша был смугл, хорош собой: светлые глаза, чеканная, мрачноватая красота. Он смотрел на девицу горящими глазами, та страдала, они соприкасались кончиками пальцев под бесконечным, перевернутым небом, полным метели. Озеро хмурилось.</p><p>Ричард читал этот сентиментальный роман с чувством боязливого стыда, с каким мог бы, наверное, грызть сворованное в чужом саду яблоко. Но он никогда не воровал яблок и, тем более, не должен был так увлеченно читать эту книгу, но в ней влюбленный юноша, поймав девушку в темных коридорах имения, куда ее пригласили из вежливости, согревал ее руку поцелуем под сенью мрачных арок, и она молчала, охваченная сожалением и сладкой болью. Роман был большой и долгий, он неторопливо разворачивался на фоне обыденной жизни, в нем шел дождь, цвели яблони и вереск, и размеренная смена сезонов незаметно приглушала трагедии. Смерти впитывались в землю, героиня, отвлекаясь от шитья, смотрела из окна на зимнее озеро, подернувшееся льдом, и думала, что и это пройдет, про мир, в лучшем случае равнодушный, в худшем — пытающийся ее сожрать. И, глядя ее глазами на то, как истаивает зима меж книжных страниц, Ричард забывал, насколько бывал одинок. Ему очень хотелось счастливого исхода для героини. </p><p>В этот раз он непозволительно увлекся.</p><p>— Читаете, Ричард? — негромко спросил Алва, и из-за этого его голос показался Ричарду мягким, тон — почти нежным, но вопрос прозвучал для него, как гром среди ясного неба, и он вздрогнул всем телом. Прятаться было поздно.</p><p>— И что же мы читаем? — вкрадчиво спросил Алва.</p><p>Он как-то умел улыбаться только глазами. Очевидно, он зашел некоторое время назад, стоял и смотрел на то, как Ричард читает. Он подошел к окну бесшумной, текучей походкой и встал напротив Ричарда. Губы его оставались сжаты в ровную линию, улыбка в глазах стремилась превратиться в усмешку. Ричард не знал, что ответить, и так и сидел в своей нелепой позе и сжимал книжку в одеревеневших пальцах.</p><p>— Вы сидите, сидите, — продолжил Алва, верно истолковав его испуганный взгляд. — Наконец-то вижу вас в непринужденной позе.</p><p>Наверное, это было оскорбление. Ричард вдруг понял, что слишком устал от необходимости быть вечно начеку. Он вздохнул и перевел взгляд на книгу. На странице лежали какие-то серые ошметки, Ричард попробовал их стряхнуть и понял, что это тени вишневых лепестков, кружащихся за окном. Алва подошел к окну и подставил лицо лепестковой метели. Тени заскользили по его волосам, по лицу, отразились в глазах.</p><p>— И что же вы читаете? — он повторил вопрос, но без нажима и без скрытой насмешки, которую Ричард от него ожидал, очень буднично, словно дружески пожал Ричарду руку.</p><p>Тот осторожно посмотрел на Алву, и Алва посмотрел на него в ответ — прямо и ровно. Лицо его разгладилось, стало почти задумчивым. Вот такое, лишенное всякого выражения, ровное, каким, наверное, бывало во сне, оно казалось почти иконописным. В нем цвела размеренность и правильность того рода, которую невозможно было толковать иначе как красоту, и в Ричарде проснулась тоска и воспоминание о распространенном заблуждении, в котором красота сама по себе объявлялась добродетелью, наряду с благородством, мужеством и справедливостью. Если бы это было так, Ричард сейчас смотрел бы в лицо святого.</p><p>— Отомрите уже, Ричард, — с нотками нетерпения в голосе приказал Алва.</p><p>— Фортификационные… — одновременно с ним начал Ричард и замолчал. Ему хотелось быть откровенным. — Ивовые жернова, — сказал он тихо.</p><p>Алва поднял брови, и у Ричарда неожиданно зачесалось в носу — он испугался, что Алва, этот человек-яд, сейчас скажет что-то такое, что неизбежно все отравит, и библиотеку, и ее спокойствие, и Ричарда, и его свободу вместе с ними. Но Алва просто опустил брови и продолжил все тем же тихим тоном:</p><p>— Я читал. Хорошая книга.</p><p>Ричард понял, что у него открыт рот, и поспешно его закрыл.</p><p>— Сюжет банальный, конечно, но она, по крайней мере, интересно написана.</p><p>И Алва замолчал, глядя на Ричарда с каким-то ожиданием, словно только что отправил ему подачу и только от Ричарда зависит, что между ними произойдет дальше.</p><p>— Да, мне тоже понравилось, — ответил Ричард и замолчал.</p><p>Алва подошел к нему, словно бы осторожно, так, как будто пытался его не спугнуть.</p><p>— Можно?</p><p>Подождав кивка Ричарда, вытащил книгу из его разжавшихся пальцев. Она зашуршала, хрупнул корешок. Алва поднес ее к самому лицу, и оно словно бы осветилось, синие глаза потеплели. </p><p>— О, вы не дошли еще до середины.</p><p>В его голосе не было упрека.</p><p>— Да… — и тут Ричард в порыве страстной надежды горячо спросил, — ведь все же закончится хорошо?</p><p>Алва в удивлении поднял брови. Он смотрел на Ричарда долгое мгновение, и тот чувствовал некое подспудное, но такое сильное волнение, что сердце у него подскочило и забилось в горле. В этот момент в лице Ворона для него сосредоточилась вся надежда, это был миг, полный возможностей; русла призрачных дорог будущего, расплывчатые и тенистые, колебались, не готовые пока что воплотиться в жизнь.</p><p>Алва опустил брови, лицо его разгладилось.</p><p>— Ричард, — сказал он мягко, — вы прочитали почти половину и должны понимать, что у этой истории не может быть счастливого конца.</p><p>Он улыбнулся, — победная его красота тоже была страшным ядом — подошел и вложил книгу в вялую руку Ричарда.</p><p>— Не буду вам мешать.</p><p>Он неслышно вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Ричард слепо смотрел в книгу, послушно открытую на том месте, на котором он остановился. Книга тоже была полна обещаний — впереди еще оставалась половина. </p><p>Иногда, когда жизнь становилась особенно тяжела и превращалась в жернов на шее, Ричард, закрывая перед сном глаза, открывал в своей голове дверь для трусливых, постыдных желаний. Ему представлялось, что он — это на самом деле кто-то другой, а не сын герцога Окделла, ну или Ворон того не убивал. И что Ворон выбирает его в оруженосцы, и он, Ричард, принимает эту новую, подарочную, предназначенную лишь для него участь с благодарностью, и она подходит ему, как ножны к клинку, если их сделал хороший мастер.</p><p>Отсвет этих неправильных, потаенных мыслей лежал на страницах книги, которую Ричард сжимал в руках. Он помедлил, а потом принялся лихорадочно перелистывать страницы.</p><p>Он читал последнюю главу, пожалуй, слишком долго. В какой-то момент пришла служанка, принесла ему вина и медового печенья.</p><p>— Хозяин просил передать, — сказала она с неодобрением в голосе и, уходя, хлопнула дверью.</p><p>Ричард едва ее услышал. Он дочитал и откинулся на подлокотник, положив книгу страницами вниз на грудь. Он видел колени своих ног, перекинутых через подлокотник беспомощно, как у сломанной куклы. За окном начались сумерки, а он и не заметил. На фоне светлого, бессолнечного неба силуэты вишен роняли черные лепестки.</p><p>Ворон был прав. Эта история не могла закончиться хорошо.</p><p>Ричард встал с кресла и обвел взглядом библиотеку, прощаясь с ней, с ее тихими креслами и молчаливыми книгами, с пушистым ковровом. Со всей этой мирной заводью, приютившей его. После чего в последний раз подошел к полкам и поставил книгу на место — она с легким шорохом закрыла зазор между книжными корешками.</p><p>Ричард прошел по ковру и, помедлив, бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь. Его ждало его собственное будущее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>